1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dance teaching devices and more particularly pertains to a new dance teaching device for teaching proper arm spacing for dancing, and in particular for ballroom dancing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dance teaching devices, and more generally devices for training correct body movement is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,323 describes a device for positioning on the arms of a dancer and provides signals to the dancer when their arms move outside of a desired plane of motion.
While these types of devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that prevents the movement of arms away from or toward each other while a person learns how to ballroom dance to ensure that the person learns the proper distance between arms that should be maintained.